1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions, methods, and kits for cleansing, such as those, for example, that may be used to cleanse the body or portions thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of compositions for cleansing can be found, for example, at U.S. Pat. No. 8,158,567.